


Dirty

by Selana



Series: Lover 100 stories [3]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: lover100, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who cared about a bit of dirt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Characters/Pairings: Eric/Godric if you squint  
> Warnings: mention of violence  
> Spoilers: none  
> Prompt: Dirt - #38 of the lover100 challenge  
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and am not making any money here

Eric looked down at himself, then at Godric - they were both covered in mud from head to toe. Last night they weren’t able to find a shelter before sunrise and were forced to bury themselves in the ground. And of course it had rained that day - not just a drizzle, enough to turn the soil into mud.

They had to find a river, or something, where they could clean themselves and their clothes a bit if they wanted to get close to any humans tonight. Eric chuckled when he thought of the shocked faces of anyone who’d see them like this - they barely looked human with all the dirt clinging to them, darkening their hair and skin, just white eyes and even whiter teeth. Yes, they probably looked as dangerous right now as they really were.

He glanced at Godric and saw his grin reflected on the face of his maker, mischief glinted in his eyes. “Let’s scare some people before we clean up, there must be a farm around here somewhere.” Godric’s grin became predatory while he spoke. “And we can drain them, then we’ll have a more comfortable and dry resting place for tomorrow.”

Eric grinned back, he liked the idea. They didn’t need any more words.

When Godric ran off, Eric followed him, sure that this night would be fun, even if they couldn’t find a farm. Just to run through the woods with Godric was perfect, to feel strong and wild and free. Who cared about a bit of dirt when you were powerful enough to destroy everything and everyone who might cross your path?


End file.
